


Le zanne velenose della lumaca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [62]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble con protagonista Genkishi.





	1. Cap.1 Università

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 5. Segno particolare sulla mano.

Cap.1 Università

Genkishi era seduto sul davanzale della finestra.

“Tu sei l’unico che riesce a vedere chi sono davvero, _po_” sussurrò.

“Una ‘lumachina’ malata di radiazioni? Neh, non capisco perché i Giglio nero non siano già intervenuti” borbottò Taki, seduto accanto a lui. Guardò in basso e corrugò la fronte.

“Gamma non può aver adottato tutti quei nuovi mocciosi in una notte. Nemmeno lui riuscirebbe. Quindi perché i tuoi professori li fanno avvicinare al tuo Mecha?” domandò.

“Vedi quei segni strani sulle loro mani? Nei film la gente s’indigna perché a guidare i robot sono ragazzini. Nella realtà a quell’età i neuroni sono stabili. Servono bambini per la sincronizzazione” spiegò Genkishi.

[109].


	2. Cap.2 Futuro lavoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 25. Mano sul cuore.  
Seguito del Cap.1 Università.

"Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".

Prompt: 25. Mano sul cuore.

Seguito del Cap.1 Università.

Cap.2 Futuro lavoro

“_Eeeeh_?! Noi facciamo la guerra coi bambini?!” sbraitò Takeshi.

Genkishi annuì lentamente.

“Questo mondo, dopo la scomparsa del re, cadde nell’oscurità. Gli hell ring vennero dispersi sulla Terra e si crearono grandi eserciti. A seguito delle guerre mafiose e quelle nucleari, tutte le armi vennero bandite dai campi di battaglia, _po_.

Ora tutti i paesi sono obbligati a combattere con i Mecha. Tranne i mafiosi, che si devono combattere con armi modificate con le fiamme.

Una versione deforme del mondo pacifico immaginato da Giotto, _po_.

Ecco perché devo rendere sicuri i nostri Mecha” spiegò.

Takeshi si poggiò la mano sul petto.

“Mano sul cuore. Ti giuro che ti aiuterò” promise.

[110].


	3. Cap.3 Hell ring del cavaliere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 23. Patto di sangue.

Cap.3 Hell ring del cavaliere

“Ricordati, un patto di sangue con me non si può sciogliere. Ha parecchi punti… diciamo ‘problematici’” disse Ade. Si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri, ricoperti di gel.

Genkishi guardò il viso dipinto di bianco, la matita nera aveva creato dei rombi intorno agli occhi e sulle labbra rosse.

“Io mi occupo del cavallo qui nella stalla dei Giglio Nero e tu in cambio mi dai qualcosa che mi renda abbastanza forte per proteggere Gamma oniki e la mia famiglia” disse.

Nightmare s’infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse un luccicante Hell ring.

“Affare fatto, ragazzino” sancì.

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Club di poesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 31. Osservare i movimenti di una mano.

Cap.4 Club di poesia

“Ricordatevi che come sempre avete un’ora di tempo per comporre i vostri haiku.

Questa scuola di poesia è il vanto di Namimori. Potete partecipare a prescindere da età e scuola di provenienza, vi si chiede soltanto il giusto impegno per onorare un’arte così antica.

Vi auguro buon lavoro” disse l’insegnante.

“Ganbatte” dissero in coro gli studenti.

Genkishi si sdraiò per terra, davanti al viso il foglio, di fianco un pennino con l’inchiostro nero. Osservava la mano di Kyoya, liscia, in movimento, intenta a lasciare dei morbidi segni sul foglio.

< Un giorno voglio avere la sua bravura in queste cose > pensò.

[102].


	5. Cap.5 Spade velenose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
Prompt: 27. Mani sudate.

Cap.5 Spade velenose

Genkishi si lasciò sedere pesantemente sulla balla di fieno, aveva le mani arrossate e ricoperte di sudore.

“Neh, ti piace proprio lavorare di fatica, vero?” domandò Tony.

Genkishi annuì, sorridendo al migliore amico.

“Ho passato i primi anni della mia infanzia senza poter fare niente. Sia mai che qualcosa rovinasse la pelle perfetta della loro bambolina” borbottò.

Tony si sporse e posò un bacio sulla testa del cinese, tra i morbidi capelli mori.

“Hai dimostrato loro che sei ben più di una bambolina, Imperatore della spada” sussurrò.

“Le lumache sanno avere degli spuntoni velenosi. Io le ho rese innumerevoli spade, come una bestia con molte zanne. _Po_” spiegò Genkishi.

[109].


End file.
